


The in-between

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Spoilers for Singularity, Timelines, in between realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Set in the paradoxical universe after Wash is saved, Tucker and Wash have been in a relationship for some time and Tucker has to convince his boyfriend he wasn’t shot, even as his symptoms get worse.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The in-between

After Wash was saved from being shot, Tucker had never been so relived. He watched him walk, with dread and certain he was going to get shot but unable to go push him out of the way, least he get himself shot in the process.

After the battle, he found Wash passed out in the hall near where the battle was. He went to him, taking his helmet off and seeing Wash wasn’t completely passed out but enough he couldn’t walk properly, his eyes looking everywhere but him, unfocused.

He gently grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. “Hey, focus on me. How are you feeling?” Wash was breathing weakly, blinking, looking lost and so out of it, his skin pale with sweat. “I…I don’t…”

Locus was next to him, Tucker isn’t sure when he showed up. “Do you know how long Wash was held captive?” “I don’t know, possibly days. We’ve been here a while.” “He and Carolina need Medical attention. Help me get him to my ship.”

He helped Wash stand on wobbly legs. Wash laughed weakly, staring at him. “Hey babe…” Tucker chuckled, he was both worried and incredibly amused seeing his boyfriend this loopy. “Hey yourself. You look a little rough.” “I wouldn’t mind you being rough with me.” Wash said with a weak smirk. Tucker chuckled. “Another time. You need water and food and sleep.”

Locus instructed to have Wash sit on the flor, against the wall so that way he can sleep as well. Carolina, who was in a slightly better condition than wash (not by much, fueled by anger and will power) refused to sit on the floor and sat in a seat and no one was going to argue with her.

Everyone fit inside. Locus brought Carolina a bottle of water and a protein bar. “Can you drink and eat on your own?” Carolina glared but it was weakened by the hunger and dehydration. “I’m not a child.” “No but you were held captive for three days without food or water. I will ask again, be honest; can you eat and drink them on your own?”

Carolina looked away, hating he was right, she could barely stand much les hold a bottle of water. “No.” “Ok. I will find someone to help you.” “May I request someone?” “If you like.” “Doc. Since he’s an actual medic.”

Locus saw the purple solider. “Doc! I need you here.” Doc came over, helmet off, looking as tired as everyone. “Yeah? Everything ok?” “Yes but I need to fly the ship and Carolina needs water. I can’t help her with it, can you help her drink some water?”

Doc nodded. “Yeah, that’s no problem.” Locus shoved the water bottle and protein bar in his armored chest. “Here. See if she can hold down the bar as well.” He said before walking away to Tucker, giving him just the water. He wonders if wash will even be able to hold down water in his condition. “Here, don’t be surprised if he can’t hold it down. Starvation and dehydration severe as they have make it difficult to hold anything down.”

Tucker gave a nod, opening the cap. “Here wash, got some water.” Wash was limp but mildly alert. He knew names, who he was, where they were. But completely out of it, his body, now in the safety of the plane relaxing and becoming lethargic. Wash opened his mouth weakly, Tucker guiding the bottle and gently helping him drink the water.

It was nearly two hours before landing at Dr. Greys hospital, she and several nurses coming to Locus plane. Dr. Grey smiled when she saw them. “Hi everyone! I should say this isn’t how I thought we’d meet again but that would be a lie. Lead me to wash and Carolina please.”

Soon Wash and Carolina were both hooked up on fluids, given light foods and resting. Carolina though, was hard to keep down. She kept trying to get out of her hospital bed and Dr. Grey would stop her, Tucker too from the other side of the room where he was, next to wash. “Now Carolina you need your rest.”

Carolina grumbled. “I’m fine.” “Oh sweetie, you’re so far from fine.” Dr. Grey said. “You were without food and water for three days, you’re lucky your conscious let alone alive. Although Wash is in a little worse shape, you’re just as bad and need your rest. And lots of water!”

Carolina admired defeat, huffing as she laid back against the pillow. “How is Wash?” Tucker spoke to her from Washs bedside. “Still sleeping.”

Carolina frowned. “He never takes care of himself. He probably got four hours of sleep before we went into Temples lair.” Tucker stared at him, seeing how pale he looked, bags under his eyes and blonde hair greasy from lack of grooming the last few days.

Tucker sighed, holding his hand, being mindful of the IV of fluids. “God, what am I gonna do with you?”

While Carolina fell asleep, night coming over the hospital, Wash woke, gasping awake and grabbing at his neck, feeling it. Tucker came over quickly from his cot, unable to fall asleep. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re in a hospital on Chorus.”

Wash swallowed, a panic attack starting. “But…but I was shot…” Tucker came closer, holding his hands. “No, you weren’t. You managed to walk right past them before passing out.”

Wash didn’t listen, still feeling his neck, eyes wide as he looked frantically at Tucker. “No..I was shot. I taste blood, oh god, I can’t breathe.”

Tucker frowned, this was different from his normal panic attacks. “Wash, it’s ok. You’re safe.” He wrapped his arms around Wash gently but securely before pressing the call nurse button.

As the nurse came in, Tucker felt his heart break at the absolute fear in his boyfriends eyes. He pet his hair and kissed his head. “It’s be ok, you’re safe.”

The nurse frowned. “What seems to be the issue?” Wash spoke up, voice thick, as his hands still felt around his neck. “I can’t breathe, I taste blood..I know I got shot. I know it.”

Tucker looked to her, almost pleading. “Is there anything you can give him? His panic attacks are never like this.” She frowned. “If it worsens we can give him an anti-anxiety. I’ll let the doctor know and she can help you better.” She walked out and wash was nearly gasping with tears.

He calmed by the time Dr. Grey came in, frowning. “Hey, what seems to be the problem?” Wash looked at her, breathing and tears under control. “I was shot. Everyone says I wasn’t but I was, I couldn’t breathe before and I tasted blood.”

She gave a nod. “I see. This…let’s say delusion, is likely brought on from her three day stint without food or water or mobility which has probably made your panic attack worse. You may have been completely out of it but your subconscious is still taking in information and processing it, so you may have thought you got shot but in reality you’re completely fine other than some dehydration.”

Wash stayed quiet. Tucker continued to hold him close. “Thanks Dr. Grey. Have a good rest of your night.” She gave a smile and walked out.

Wash looked at Tucker, confused. “So I really wasn’t shot? I just thought I was?” “Yeah. I shouldn’t be surprised, you were in bad shape earlier.” Wash swallowed, still feeling his neck. “But it felt so real.” “And your nightmares do too but those aren’t real.”

Wash looked at him, Tucker noticed how exhausted he looked, gently forcing him to lay down. “Sleep babe, I’ll be right here.” Wash just listened and went back to asleep, feeling like the world was off but it was probably the dehydration and malnutrition. 


End file.
